


free love on the streets (but in the alley i ain't that cheap)

by majesdane



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-27
Updated: 2008-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Even high, she's incredibly intimidating.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	free love on the streets (but in the alley i ain't that cheap)

She doesn't really expect Amber to taste sweet, even though her name implies it.

She's more shocked that Amber is kissing her than anything else, but it sort of feels nice, and she doesn't really mind all that much. Amber's lips are sticky with lipstick as she presses them against Shilo's, the younger girl gripping Amber's shoulders to keep from falling backwards. Her tongue sweeps across Shilo's bottom lip, works its way inside her mouth, and she tastes a bit like cherries, Shilo thinks, surprised.

Amber pulls away a moment later with a laugh.

Shilo wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, flushing.

Amber looks her over, smirks. She's high on Z right now, but even high she's incredibly intimidating. Shilo shrinks back in on herself, trying to seem as little a threat as possible, hands nervously gripping the hem of her skirt. She doesn't know what to do right now, how to react -- what _can_ she say anyway, with the taste of cherries in her mouth and the spark of Amber's kiss still lingering on her lips.

And then Amber is laughing and taking a step forward and kissing Shilo again and everything is moving way too fast.

She shoves Shilo up against the wall; Shilo's head smacks against the cold stone and already she can feel an awful headache coming on as Amber approaches her slowly, grinning wickedly. Her teeth look too bright in the darkness of the alley and Shilo shivers, sucking in a breath as Amber stops a foot or so in front of her, reaches forward and slides her hands along Shilo's midriff, cool fingers brushing slightly against the warm, bare skin of Shilo's stomach.

She feels frozen, completely unable to move, as Amber's fingers gradually creep up under her shirt, inch by inch, gasping when suddenly Amber takes another step forward, breath hot on Shilo's cheek, and presses a thigh up between Shilo's own. Amber chuckles low in her throat, kisses Shilo hard, her tongue forcing its way into the smaller girl's mouth. All the while her hands are pushing up underneath the material of Shilo's bra, thumbs roughly stroking her nipples.

Shilo moans; the sound is swallowed up by the roar of the city at night; the cars, the music, the advertisements for GeneCo blasting out through speakers stringed along the tops of the skyscrapers. There's a dull ache in her now (she's felt it before, but not as strongly as this now, oh no) and she moans again, softer this time, as Amber's hands fall to her pants, undoing the belt, the buckle clinking slightly. Amber's mouth goes to Shilo's neck, biting and sucking on a spot so hard Shilo's sure there'll be a mark there for days. She's only half-aware of what Amber's doing right now, as the older girl undoes her pants the rest of the way, tugs them halfway down her legs,

And then Amber's fingers are slipping inside her underwear, ghosting over her, teasingly, and Shilo can't help but be a bit embarrassed at how wet she is (almost painfully so, it feels like). She flushes and Amber, seeing it, smirks and pushes a finger into her without hesitation. Shilo cries out, bucks into Amber's hand as Amber thrusts back in again, this time with two fingers, eyes glittering like black jewels.

It's like her mind's gone completely blank right now, as Amber's fingers work in and out of her, thumb pressing roughly against her in the most agonizingly sweet way possible. One of Shilo's hands flies to Amber's back, nails digging into a spot of bare skin, and Amber's pace quickens. Shilo groans, grits her teeth; in her mind's eye she can see herself walking along a precipice, so close to falling completely off the edge.

And then she _is_ falling; she can see stars behind her eyelids, like tiny explosions, and the blood is pounding in her ears and she almost collapses to the ground, legs suddenly feeling much too weak. She shudders, draws in a shaky breath as Amber straightens, licks her lips, admires the dark-purple bruise on Shilo's neck. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Shilo looks away, tugging up her pants as quickly as she can, fingers fumbling with the button, re-fastening it. She can feel Amber's eyes on her, watching her, and she feels her face grow hot. When she manages to finally face Amber again, the older woman is still staring at her. She leans in, kisses Shilo, chastely this time; Shilo, still out of breath, can feel Amber's lips curving up into a grin.

 _Sweet_ , she says.


End file.
